


Último amigo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dark, Fear, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Rape, Suspicions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No quería ser salvado. No quería nada.Sólo quería cerrar los ojos porque había decidido él de hacerlo, y salir de la espiral de esa noche que nunca iba a acabar.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Último amigo

**Último amigo**

_Kei se sentía nervioso._

_No sabía explicarse bien la razón._

_Se había quedado en la universidad hasta tarde esa noche, y estaba volviendo a casa._

_Había salido de prisa del metro, a caminar rápidamente por los bloques que le separaban del edificio donde vivía, sin tener éxito de dejar de mirarse alrededor._

_Eran casi las once de la noche, y no había casi nadie por la calle. No era la primera vez que volvía a casa tanto tarde, pero esa noche tenía una sensación muy rara._

_Todo lo que quería era llegar tan pronto como posible a su piso, encerrarse adentro y liberarse de esa tensión, aparentemente desprovista de una motivación real._

_Al alcanzar la puerta del edificio tomó rápidamente las llaves, entró y suspiró con alivio, sonriendo de su ansiedad sin justificación._

_Presionó el botón del elevador y esperó con paciencia, cuando oyó un ruido detrás de sí._

_Luego, ya no vio nada._

*

Oía su propio aliento.

Pesado, acelerado, hasta un ritmo que no le parecía posible.

No oía nada más.

La venda en sus ojos le impedía de ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no le servía mucha imaginación para entender.

Quien quiera le hubiera atacado en la entrada del edificio, había calculado bien.

Le había cubierto inmediatamente los ojos, al apuntarle un cuchillo contra la espalda, obligándole a no resistir.

Conducido de sus manos, había alcanzado la puerta de su piso y la había abierto, mientras su mente corría rápida, al buscar una solución para tratar de escaparse sin hacerse daño, pero estaba imposible.

El extraño le había hecho caminar a la cocina, le había empujado contra la mesa y le había atado las muñecas a las patas con la que a Kei le parecía una cuerda, no demasiado espesa pero bastante resistente para que fuera imposible liberarse.

Estaba en trampa.

Había pasado un rato sin que el hombre mostrara su presencia, e Inoo casi había empezado a esperar que se hubiera ido.

Esperanza que fue decepcionada el momento cuando sintió algo frio apoyarse en la porción de piel en el estómago dejada desnuda de la camiseta; trató de retorcerse, pero una mano le guardó parado mientras el cuchillo subía contra el tejido y lo desgarraba, dejándole con pecho desnudo.

El agresor le apoyó el cuchillo a un lado y se puso a acariciarle la piel desnuda, fue a la pelvis y le deshizo rápidamente el cinturón, al liberarle de los pantalones de un movimiento repentino.

Volvió a tocarle, y Kei trató de concentrarse en las manos.

¿Las conocía?

Estaba vendado, y tenía que estar una razón.

Aunque esforzándose, de todas maneras, no podía poner una cara a ese toque.

Se concentró en los detalles, pero no había nada definitivo, ni estaba posible por él concentrarse por mucho tiempo; tenía mucha tensión, el miedo invalidaba su juicio.

Sólo podía quedarse quieto y esperar que acabara.

Sintió dos dedos abrirse camino dentro de él, brutalmente, y no pudo evitar de gritar. Se mordió un labio, tratando de distraerse del dolor para la intrusión repentina, y se había casi acostumbrado a eso cuando al mismo tiempo sintió un tercero dedo penetrarle, y la hoja del cuchillo apoyada contra su pecho.

Aguantó la respiración, al sentir los ojos humedecerse sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras el filo del cuchillo le trazaba una estela en la piel, hundiendo sólo un poco, bastante de hacerle sangrar.

“Por favor...” masculló entre las lágrimas, sin obtener respuesta.

Al segundo corte, mientras los dedos del extraño le penetraban más hondo, sollozaba ya.

No le interesaba de su orgullo, no le interesaba si verle llorar le diera o no más satisfacción a quien le estaba haciendo esto.

Sólo quería que acabara, de prisa.

Le sintió apoyarle de vuelta el cuchillo a un lado, antes de meterse encima a él.

Sentía su erección contra una pierna, mientras sus labios le lamían el pecho, le lamían la sangre, y no pudo evitar de hacer una mueca.

Temblaba, lloraba, gemía, pero nada de esto parecía cambiar nada.

El agresor se estaba tomando su tiempo, consciente del hecho que ninguno habría llegado a molestarle.

Y Kei seguía preguntándose porque, seguía preguntándose si la elección fuera casual o si él fuera una víctima especifica.

Esa persona parecía conocer sus horarios y parecía saber que no iba a estar nadie en casa a esperarle.

¿Cuántos lo sabían?

Inoo apretó las manos, mientras el tren de sus pensamientos estaba interrumpido por un dolor agudo, y de la sensación de la erección del hombre que le penetraba, sin piedad, como si el arrebato sexual fuera sólo segundario al infligirle dolor.

Trató de quedarse quieto, de no hablar, de no llorar, pero, aunque esforzándose, no podía.

Sentía las manos del extraño encima, sentía ese cuerpo moverse dentro el suyo, sentía su aliento en la piel, su olor en la nariz.

Su olor...

Le parecía de conocerlo.

No podía focalizarlo, no podía recordar donde le hubiera olido antes, pero lo conocía.

No tenía importancia, en ese momento no.

Quería sólo que el dolor acabara, quería que ese hombre se fuera, que saliera de él, que al menos tuviera un poco de piedad.

Pero no se paraba.

Seguía empujando, moviéndose, haciéndole daño, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado por ellos, y él hubiera decidido de utilizarle como el objeto que sentía de ser hasta cuando hubiera deseado, sin tener que preocuparse de nadie.

Estaba confiado; y esa confianza aterrorizaba a Kei mucho más que la sensación del cuerpo desconocido que se movía dentro el propio.

Le habría gustado leer la hora, poder contar los minutos que pasaban, poder rezar que cada segundo de ese suplicio fuera el último.

Tenía que ser al menos media noche, pero podía ser aún más tarde, y él no se habría dado cuenta.

Porque se había rendido al hecho que la noche no tiene límites, y que ese hombre estaba consciente de eso.

Al final, después de la que le había parecido una eternidad, le oyó hacer un sonido sufocado, antes de correrse dentro de él.

Sintió el esperma fluir entre sus piernas cuando el hombre salió de él, y tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Pero tampoco se preocupó de eso; se quedaba en espera, casi sin respirar, esperando que en cuanto obtenido lo que quería, el extraño se fuera, que saliera de la puerta de casa y llevara consigo el olor y los recuerdos de esa maldita noche.

Pasó un rato antes que Kei sintiera su mano rozarle la cara.

Estaba casi... afectuosa. Gentil, amorosa, como si no acabara de cogerle a la fuerza.

Eso, más que todo, le hizo tener aún más ganas de llorar.

Luego se fue, y cuando Inoo oyó el ruido de la puerta de casa que se cerraba quiso gritar.

Pero estaba harto, demasiado para hacer algo.

Se abandonó contra la mesa fría, con las muñecas y los tobillos que dolían, pero no le importaba mucho.

Y tampoco le interesaba que alguien le encontrara, que le desataran, que le salvaran.

No quería ser salvado. No quería nada.

Sólo quería cerrar los ojos porque había decidido él de hacerlo, y salir de la espiral de esa noche que nunca iba a acabar.

*

Habían pasado dos semanas.

A Kei le habría gustado decir de haber olvidado. Le habría gustado decir que ya no tenía marcas en la piel, que ya no tenía recuerdos, que había tenido éxito de remover de la memoria las marcas de esa noche.

No estaba posible, y lo sabía muy bien.

Daiki había ido a su casa la mañana siguiente, preocupado por el hecho que no contestaba ni al móvil ni al teléfono de casa.

Había utilizado su copia de las llaves para entrar cuando él no le había abierto.

Kei no le había preguntado que hubiera pensado al encontrarle tumbado en la mesa, desnudo, atado, sucio de sangre y esperma. Abandonado, como un objeto utilizado.

Había gritado, Daiki.

Le había desatado, le había cubierto.

Le había abrazado, y Kei se había alejado de su toque, como un animal asustado.

No quería que nadie le tocara.

Le habían dicho de ir a la policía, de denunciar lo que había pasado, pero no había querido.

Seguía creyendo que si hubiera estado alguien diferente en su lugar probablemente le habría dicho lo mismo, pero no podía.

No quería volver sobre esa noche. No quería contar lo que le habían hecho. No quería estar obligado a grabar de manera aún más viva en su mente los detalles de esas manos que le tocaban, que le violaban, que le ensuciaban.

No quería hacer nada, excepto encerrarse en su dolor y esperar que acabara, aun consciente del hecho que, al final, nunca iba a acabar.

Los demás habían intentado de todas maneras.

Yuya, Daiki, Chinen, Yabu, Hikaru.

Siempre trataban de no dejarle solo.

Pero no entendían, no podían entender.

Le hablaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, ignoraban su mutismo y su apatía, trataban siempre de proponerle algo nuevo de hacer, y no rendían frente a su total falta de interés.

A Kei le habría gustado gritar, cada momento que pasaba con ellos.

Le habría gustado gritarles que se fueran, que le dejaran solo, que no podían hacer nada, que no les quería cerca, que no quería a nadie.

Sin embargo, eso también no tenía la fuerza de hacerlo.

Cada noche se miraba en el espejo, miraba las largas cicatrices que le travesaban el pecho y las caderas, miraba las marcas en las muñecas donde la piel se había separado, y cada noche tenía ganas de acabar esa vida, acabar el sufrimiento, borrar una vez por todas las imágenes dentro su cabeza.

De alejar las secuelas de esa noche sin fin, que seguía reviviendo en su mente.

Pero tampoco podía hacer eso.

Le habría gustado llorar por sí mismo, pero no estaba concedido.

*

_El hombre respiró hondo, al mirarse en el espejo._

_Sonrió._

_Repensó en Kei, en la imagen de su cuerpo bajo el propio, en su cara desfigurada por el miedo, en la sensación de su piel bajo las uñas._

_Hizo deslizar una mano abajo, hasta que fue en contacto con su erección._

_Era incontrolable. Cada vez que lo pensaba, cada vez que volvía sobre esa noche en su mente, se excitaba._

_Apretó la mano alrededor de su sexo y comenzó a moverla rápidamente, al echar la cabeza atrás y al cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose en las imágenes en su mente._

_Kei, desnudo._

_Kei, herido._

_Kei, en lágrimas._

_Kei alrededor de su cuerpo, con ese calor que le apretaba en una prensa casi insostenible, una sensación que nunca iba a olvidar, que_ no quería _olvidar._

_Kei, abandonado en esa mesa, solo, destruido por su pasaje._

_Ese pensamiento, lo de haberle marcado de manera indeleble, le excitaba más que todo._

_Se corrió en su mano, al imaginar que fuera el cuerpo de Kei._

_Unos segundos después volvió a abrir los ojos, a mirar su reflejo en el espejo._

_Sonrió._

*

“Kei, tenemos que hablar.”

El menor levantó los ojos hacia Kota, inexpresivo.

No respondió, no lo retuvo necesario. Sabía qué, cualquier el mayor tuviera que decirle, no estaba necesario que él participara en la conversación.

Se quedó mirándole, como para decirle que tenía su atención.

“Estoy preocupado, Kei.” murmuró Yabu, en aire serio, al sentarse a su lado en el sofá y mirándole fijo. “Quiero hacer algo, querría... querría ayudarte a comprender lo que pasó.” siguió, al morderse un labio.

Kei levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

“No hay nada de comprender, Kota. Sabemos ambos lo que me pasó, ¿no? No entiendo por qué haya falta volver en el tema.” le dijo, al fingir una indiferencia que no podía realmente sentir.

“Sí que lo hay, ¡por qué no estás bien, Kei! No hiciste nada, nos hablas apenas, sales apenas de casa... no es normal, no estás siguiendo adelante. Querrías que al menos tentaras de hacer algo. De recordar. De decirme si hay algo de que quieres hablar, si hay... si recuerdas algún detalle que puede ayudar a entender quien...”

Kei se puso en pie, echó un grito y se puso las manos en las sienes en un gesto nervioso.

“¿Entender qué, Kota? ¿Entender quien fue?” gritó. “¿Qué sentido tiene? De verdad piensas que me haría sentir mejor saberlo, ¿Qué me ayudaría a seguir adelante?” siguió, el tono más bajo. “No voy a estar mejor, no voy a seguir adelante. Y me gustaría mucho que todos vosotros me dejarais en paz.” terminó, al descargar finalmente todo lo que había sentido durante los días pasados.

Luego pareció reconsiderar y levantó una ceja, interrogativo.

“Y de todas maneras, ¿Por qué viniste ahora a decirme que debería tratar de entender quien fue? ¿Por qué piensas que sea alguien que conozco?” preguntó, al sentir el aliento cortarse de repente, casi tuviera miedo de oír la respuesta.

Kota se puso en pie y se acercó despacio al menor.

Con cuidado, le puso una mano en el hombro, con el mismo cuidado que se utiliza con un animal asustado.

“Porque estoy preocupado para ti, Kei. Porque he visto actitudes que...” suspiró, al pasarse rápido una mano en la cara. “Te ruego, Kei, piénsalo. Piensa si hay algo que recuerdas, también el mínimo detalle familiar.” pidió luego, casi implorando.

Inoo titubeó.

¿Qué había visto?

¿Qué sospechaba?

Pensó en sus amigos, los mismos amigos que habían estado a su lado durante las semanas pasadas, les que le habían ofrecido un hombro para llorar, les que se habían cuidado de él.

¿Era realmente entre ellos que se escondía su verdugo?

Luego pensó en esa noche, y no fue muy difícil.

Todavía continuaba en su mente, no le daba descanso, como si aún no hubiera acabado.

Pensó en ese olor, pensó en la sensación de incómodo al creer de conocer su agresor.

¿Y si Yabu hubiera tenido razón?

“¿Qué viste, Kota? Qué piensas que...” preguntó, haciendo una pausa, ya sin sentirse capaz de seguir.

El mayor suspiró, al sacudir la cabeza. Luego se le acercó más y le envolvió en los brazos, le apretó contra de sí, al acariciarle la cabeza como en la tentativa de protegerle.

“Eres tú que tienes que recordar, Kei.” murmuró, y el menor le pareció casi que por él fuera un dolor físico tener que obligarle a hacerlo.

Pensó, sin descanso, sin preocuparse del dolor que le causaba revivir ese momento.

Había ese olor en el aire.

Estaba allí mientras el hombre le tocaba, estaba allí mientras se empujaba dentro de él, estaba allí mientras le acariciaba la cara y luego se iba.

Y estaba allí la mañana siguiente también, cuando se había despertado. Cuando la puerta se había abierto y...

Y Kei casi se sintió desmayar.

Las rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo, apenas sostenido de los brazos de Yabu.

Siguió pensando, pero las imágenes en su mente estaban más claras ya, y la cara de su agresor tenía rasgos que no tenía antes, y que le habría gustado quitarle, porque rechazaba de aceptar esa realidad.

“¿Dai-chan?” murmuró, en baja voz.

Levantó los ojos en dirección de Kota, implorante, como si le estuviera pidiendo de decirle que estaba loco, que era imposible, que Daiki nunca le habría hecho algo así.

Pero la cara del mayor estaba de piedra.

“Lo siento, Kei.” le dijo, bajo, al ayudarle a volver en pie y luego a sentarse en el sofá. Le abrazó otra vez, y dejó que ocultara la cara en el hueco de su cuello. “No te preocupes. Estoy aquí contigo, siempre voy a estar aquí. Voy a cuidarme de ti, yo... voy a encargarme de todo. Ya no tienes que tener miedo.”

Kei se acunó en esas palabras y ese abrazo, mientras estaba golpeado por el sabor amargo de una realidad que no estaba seguro de poder aceptar.

Quería confiar en Yabu, y en la idea que de verdad iba a encargarse de todo, que iba a protegerle, pero esto no cambiaba nada.

Y finalmente, después de todo ese tiempo, se echó a llorar.

*

Había pasado un mes de la muerte de Daiki.

Kei no había preguntado nada, ni se había mostrado sorprendido cuando le habían dicho que habían encontrado su cuerpo sin vida en su piso.

Somníferos, habían dicho.

Suicidio, quizás.

Kei sabía qué no estaba así, pero no había dicho nada.

Ese día había mirado a Yabu con agradecimiento, y se había sentido un poco más ligero sin ese peso, sin el miedo que pudiera volver a pasarle algo, el terror que esa puerta pudiera abrirse y él tuviera que sufrir otra vez ese infiero.

Esa noche había acabado, finalmente.

Kota había entrado despacio en su vida, y Kei se había completamente entregado a él.

Le parecía de debérselo, de alguna manera. Y cuando estaba con él, casi le parecía de estar de vuelta bien.

Había dejado que le tocara, que le besara, que tuviera sexo con él, mientras su vida comenzaba a tener de vuelta rasgos normales, en un progreso lento pero constante.

Las pesadillas habían disminuido y las cicatrices desvanecía, aunque fuera consciente del hecho que ninguno de los dos iba a desaparecer completamente.

Esa noche se había despertado de sobresalto, después de un sueño muy realístico, muy doloroso.

Suspiró, al pasarse una mano en la cara y al mirarse alrededor, para asegurarse que Kota estuviera todavía a su lado.

Al sonreír brevemente, miró a su novio dormir de manera desordenada, con la boca abierta y el aliento pesado.

Se bajó hacia él, apretándose contra su cuerpo y apoyando la cara contra su pecho desnudo.

Fue golpeado por una imagen improvisa y se salió los ojos, seguro que su imaginación le estuviera engañando.

Se giró hacia él, la cara todavía contra su piel, y respiró hondo.

Y se levantó, en un salto.

Sintió el latido de su corazón acelerar, mientras volvía a estar atacado por un terror que creía de haber reprimido ya.

Pensó en Daiki y miró a Yabu, como si sus caras se solaparan, como si acabara de darse cuenta de no conocer la persona a su lado en la cama.

Ese olor...

Esa maldita noche sin límites nunca iba a acabar. 


End file.
